Ghost in the Rain
by Moon Knightress
Summary: She always felt a familiar presence watching her from shadow; one rainy night in Florence she finally sees the truth emerge as he fully reveals himself .


** Ghost in the Rain**

* * *

_A/N : I find each time I write how wonderfully these characters are so connected to each other. I can't resist anything regarding these two from the Nolanverse. This was just something that I felt like writing. When you have the flu, you need something to help ease the symptoms away and I couldn't help myself when I writing this in my notebook. Let me know what you think! If I should continue this if there is enough Bat and Cat fans who want this story to push further, otherwise this will be a short tale. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

**Ghost in the Rain**

* * *

"I guess we're both suckers..."

She felt the soft caress of his lips capture over her mouth, she enclosed her arms around his armored plated shoulders and embraced him into the frosty air was light flakes of snow descended into her straight locks of hair. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her pounding heart beating a shattered pulse against her chest. She felt pieces of the fabric of her graying soul tear apart as he pulled away slowly, looking into her teary eyes with a seldom gaze of hazel as unspoken words became seared on his lips.

In those moments, she felt an ache in her heart, watching him fade into the unforgiving snow. Fade forever into the coldness that rushed over her tensed frame as she swallowed her hope before taking a few steps back, as the bomb dragged passed her feet, she raised her chin into the air and watched him disappear into the shafts of dawns early light.

In those last moments, she closed her eyes, imagining him sitting in the cockpit looking out at the icy waters of Gotham Bay, as he give his final breath. She felt her body tremble as the earth shock beneath her heels, the chemical explosion of red fire lit up the entire sky and then dissolved into the rays of sunlight that shone over her as if his grace entered through her. She sucked up a gulp a breath, regained her strength and swiped away the tears welling behind her eyes while her lips unclasped to release a silent confession that was engraved over her wounded heart, "Come back to me, handsome."

* * *

"Selina, you need to stay here."

Selina dropped her head from a moment, her dark eyes staring fixated at the ripples of coffee enclosed by the paper cup she held firmly in her hands, the rest of the crowded airport blurring away and became nothing but background noise. She never felt so stricken with pain. Pain that scarred her heart and soul as her mind grasped those small moments they shared both in and out of masks- a man who saw beyond her semblance of malice and peered deep inside her with trusting hazel eyes. She blinked and stared at the light rain sliding down the windows as she clutched her shoulder bag into her hands and rose from the table, averting her eyes from her teenage roommate. She scanned her sharp gaze through the crowds in the terminal, searching for a glimmer of his tousled dark chocolate hair, desiring to hear his rich baritone. Nothing. It was yet again, another disappointment that pierced her skin deep.

She strapped the bag on her shoulder, and casually walked away from the window, she paused as she felt heavy eyes watching her. Quickly she turn her heel with anticipation gushing in her veins. She felt her red lips curve into a smile as her eyes shifted in every direction. She sighed in frustration and scowled at the crowds before swiftly walking away, listening to Jen calling out her name.

She didn't bother to turn around and tell her final goodbyes to the straggly haired teen looking at with sad puppy dog like eyes. She bailed out her friendship and disappeared into the boarding on the next plane out of the city. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the boarding pass that had the printed destination of Italy on the top. Her ticket of a new life away from the demons and the ire lurking memories of her regrets.

* * *

The rumble of the turbine engines, awoke her from a dreamless sleep, she was curled against the window seat, starting out the ashen storm clouds and the flickers of lightning dancing to the rhythm of the sonic booms of thunder vibrating against the haul of the plane. She wrapped her black trenched coat over her rigid body and focused on the fury of the storm.

The annoyance of the intercom, jarred her senses as she listened to the smooth voice of pilot echo in her ears.

"Folks. We're experiencing mild turbulence."

She nearly jumped out of her own skin, decoding the richness of the pilot's voice. It sounded familiar. She scoffed those foreign feelings and simply ignored the hope rising in her veins. She shook her head with disdain, he was gone. Ashes in the wind, and really she had no reason to care about his death. She had become immune to staring at the grim reaper in the face. She had no reason to care. She kissed him once at the masquerade ball and one more time in front of police Commissioner Jim Gordon. She also betrayed him to save her own selfish skin from ending up a marked victim of Bane's handiwork. Then she ignored every instinct of her mortals and code of ethics and made the choice to stay from the self-righteous stiff on the battlefield in the heart of Gotham when she could avoided the bloodshed and fled away from the warpath. Now he was dead. Not coming back. She had no reason to grieve from his sorry ass.

When they finally landed Peretola, Florence Airport, her curious eyes tried to get a closer look at the pilot, sitting in the cockpit dressed in a pressed white uniform and a pair of aviator shades concealing his eyes as his back was turned to her, she managed to catch a glimpse of his sleek dark hair touching the collar of his shirt, she focused her eyes with a unsettling glare before some elderly and impatient woman protested to her to move out the way. She forced her eyes away and scolded the silver haired woman with a deadly flare imbedded in her dark eyes. She clenched her jaw tightly, cursing under her breath for being so damn foolish. He was fragment of ash floating atop the restless waves. She descend down the stairway, not releasing the the pilot's head turned and glanced at her with a warm smile crossed over his delicate lips.

* * *

Ripples. Three inched stiletto heels sloshed in the puddles, orange glow of lamps reflected over her skin as Selina causally strolled through the empty streets of downtown Florence, black umbrella firmly grasped in her hand and buttoned trenched coat hugging at the curves of her shapely figure. Red lips shining in the illumination of casts of light as she turned the sharp corner, catching a whiff of freshly baked ciabatta from a nearby bakery and sensing a pair of eyes watching every step she took. She turned her heels, sharp dark coffee eyes scanned through the drops of rain as she found just shadows dancing on the brick walls. She released a shaky exhale thinking that she was losing it.

Doubts skimmed through her mind, she as swallowed and regained her calm poise. She tucked her hands in her coat's pockets and stared out at the ripples forming in the still waters of river. The wind gently carried her umbrella as she curled her fingers tighter around the handle and stepped forward to the the brick ledge, feeling the warmth of the street lamp beaming down her rigid form. She narrowed her eyes as flickers of lightning dance in the darkening sky as thunder rolled in the background. She clenched her jaw, her stomach grumbles for contentment, and she scoffed off the emptiness and focuses on her next move of invading marked jewelery stores a few blocks away from her riverfront flat.

Selina made her decision. Swiftly she melted into the shadows, heels nipping the cobblestone passageway until she discovered a small jewelry store from the corner of her eyes. With feline grace she stalked to the storefront window and stared at the displays of diamond necklaces, bracelets and engagement rings. Everything but pearls. She rolled her eyes with disappointment and removed a glass cutter from her pocket and placed the tool on the smooth glass, her eyes scanned for security alarms, to her surprise this store isn't well guarded for an common street thief. Selina is nothing but common with her efficiency and talents of infiltration.

"Old habits die hard," she purred under her breath, turning the cutter 360 degrees, creating a perfect circle. She felt the acid whirl in the pit of her stomach, conflicting guilt marred her disobedient soul as she carefully places the glass circle on the cement ledge and slowly with delicate fingers slipped her gloved hand inside the hole and swiped a diamond necklace off red velvet, she suddenly felt a familiar chill dance along her spine. She couldn't ignore the feeling that she was being watched by elusive and powerful presence of disproving eyes.

"Dammit," she cursed, biting her bottom lip. She quickly pulled her hand out of the hole and tucked the stolen necklace in her pocket. Her dark eyes gleam as she listened to a voices of a formal crowd entering a decorative gala, black town cars were parked at the curve and woman dressed in expensive Italian designer dressed sauntered atop of their heels with dark and silver haired man latched in their arms. She clever mind conquered up a thought, she elegantly moves from the street, and heads to the direction of the gala.

_Time to improvise, _she thought.

Veering away from the cluster of shadows, she ducked into an secluded alley way that led her a dress boutique she had crossed moments before, without any hesitation, she used her skeleton key and unpicked the backdoor lock, pried opened the door and gingerly stepped inside while tossing the umbrella to the ground.

Within in moments, her hands brush over black velvet, silk and cashmere. She eyed a perfect little black dress displayed on a hanger and quickly grabs the dress, moved to the dressing room, while stepping over the red laser and undressed. She pulled on the dress over her curves, and played a smile on her lips. The material fitted her body like a glove and ended in mid-thigh. She was dressed to perfection.

She applied a fresh layer of ruby lipstick and pulled out the elastic making her disheveled dark hair fall freely over her bare shoulders before hiding her thigh strap under the hem of the dress. She felt comfortable when she was always armed in a different element. And then she removed the necklace from her trench coat's pocket, undid the clasp and adjusted it around her statuette neck as the diamond pendent rested on the crease of her breasts.

With a satisfied smirk crossed over her glossed lips, she emerged from the dressing stall, sauntered to the cash counter and slammed a wad of crisp euros on the resister before exiting the store and entering back into the heavy downpour, she closed the door behind her, placed the ball of her clothing into a heap by a dumpster and swayed her long legs out of the alley way.

* * *

Selina trotted confidently down the street-only to spot two security officers standing near the hotel entrance way, right in front of the valet station.

Changing her mind, she slowly turned on her heels and started to head back into the other direction. Within moments she free from their curious gazes and back near the bridge, rain started to soak her skin, and she clenched her jaw hard with malice etched over her pale features.

"And here I thought cats don't like water..."

Her eyes widened and every fiber of her body tensed as breath of her lungs struggled to be released from her throat. She felt a comforting warmth clamp over her mouth as the sounds of his raspy breathing made her stomach whirl with foreign emotion. _It can't be...it's impossible..._

She froze momentarily, feeling the blood drain from her cheeks. She bashed her eyes shut, listening to his gentle footfalls slosh in the puddles. Her heart was tightening inside a vice as she allowed her selfish soul to doubt all her senses in those few moments of decoding her chances of seeing him. Not a glimmer of imagination from a haunting dream. Not a ghost that was created from her torturing thoughts. The real man she kissed twice. The man that stole her away. Her body wobbled as she slowly turned in the direction of where the voice came from, she peered sharply at a slender shadow leaning against the wall. She blinks thinking its another mind of her mind. She felt her heart reach a standstill as she stared at him walking from the umbra and into the warmth of the light.

She felt the sting of tears form behind her eyes.

"You're alive. I thought you were dead." She responded uneasy. Her heart was beating wildly against her aching chest. Her feet carried her toward him, close enough to absorb his entire appearance as he closed the distance between them.

"Not yet."

She could feel her knees buckling as her eyes betray her with a softened gaze as she drinks in the whole sight of him. His hands were tucked securely the pockets of a brown leather motorcycle jacket, his legs covered with faded denim and his handsome feature bare no reminders of battle scars. Just a perfect healthy glow and a swath of stubble over his rounded jaw. His hair was tousled with a few tendrils falling over his dark eyes as he stared down at her unsettling expressions with an amusing smirk played on his lips. _He can't be real._

"If your expecting a kiss-"

He shook his head, "It wouldn't suit you." he interrupted her, and a small smile formed on his lips as he deliberately stares at her teary eyes. He narrowed his gaze down to her necklace and says five words that make her feel condemned.

He extend his hand and swiped his fingers over her neck. "You're better than this, Selina."

Her eyebrow arched up, she immediately took a few steps back, as he unclasped the necklace. Her body shifted and her shoulder lifted slightly higher as she clenched her jaw forward. "What don't know a thing about me, Wayne." she spat out coldly. "What did you come all this way just to get me to change. While I got news for you rich boy, I'm not changing. Not now. Not ever." She wanted to be in control of the situation. She wanted to full dominance of her territory, this is what she wanted.

He deposited the necklace in his jacket's pocket, then crossed his arms over his chest regarding her with disappointment welled in his eyes. "I know you, Selina." He replied, shifting his body closer to her. " This isn't what you want."

"And how do you know what I want?" she asked, indignant.

"Because we both desire the same thing, Selina." He responded to her calmly. "I didn't come to Florence to condemn you. I wouldn't do that to you." he paused for a moment. And then she stepped closer and invaded her space again, placing his hand firmly on her tensed shoulder as she felt a shiver dance along the groves of her spine. He watched her swallow a constricting lump back down into her throat while her lips break apart slightly. "I came here to get close to you, Selina Kyle."

"You sound like you a big commitment." She smirked defiantly, but then her voice started to falter. "Too bad I have other plans, handsome." She pushed him out of her way darted from him, sloshing her heels in the puddles, feeling the murky water splashed over her legs as she runs in the shadows. She doesn't look back.

* * *

Within minutes, after feeling a tightness in her chest, she flattened her slender frame against a brick wall, and clenched her eyes and her face fell into her hands as she slowly crashed to the wet ground. "The bastard came back." she sobbed in a faint voice, tears stain over her cheeks. She removed her hands over her face and pressed a fist into the center of her chest, feeling the combustion of shattered pieces of her soul mend with each tear that dripped into puddles surrounding her. She turned her head to a stairway leading to a empty apartment, with feline gracefully she bolted up the steps, kicked the door with her heel and retreated into her dark sanctuary.

Selina wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, and moved to the arched window, staring at the lights of the city, the style of Florence's Renaissance architecture dancing in her large pupils. She was safe in her own element, she was thankful for that.

She suddenly felt his piercing hazel eyes watching her. She cringed feeling them stare right through her transparent soul. She moved to the window, placing her shaky fingers on the cool glass, trying to block him out of her senses, flickers of lightning reflect in her eyes. She thought she finally had freedom from the ghosts of her past, finally grasped the perfect escape out of her torment. She was wrong. There was no escape from the mistakes and mortal choices she made back in Gotham. Even through she had come half away across the world to taste a new favorable life, she always had her demons walking with her in shadow.

She listened to the light squeak of footfalls creaking on the floorboard, she refused to turned around and stare at the ghost of Gotham's favored prince in the face. She wasn't ready to believe in sheer fantasy. She wanted to believe in realistic truth. Bruce Wayne was dead. His name was etched across his grave. He didn't exist in this world.

"Selina," she heard his voice echo in her ears, feeling his eyes scan over her rigid body briefly. The lengh of her dress clung to her legs. Her hair was drenched and cascading down her back, as droplets of water formed around her heels. She stiffened her jaw.

"Do you what you've done to me," she growled lightly. "The hell I've been through thinking that you were killed in the explosion. You come here looking better than you were in Gotham, without any scars or burns on that face of yours. You think I'm just going to ..." She narrowed her eyes, inhaling the mustiness of the room. "I watched you die." She slowly turned on her heel, meeting his bewildered gaze with her own. How did he survive? How did he manage to leave Gotham without being seen? Why was he standing in darkness with her? Everything was becoming overwhelming to the grasp. He was real. He wasn't a ghost in the rain, no, he was flesh and blood. She saw the softness in his eyes.

She clenched her jaw hard. "Why did you come back to me?" she asked with a even voice. "After the shit that I did to you. Why would you even think about following me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," he replied, closing the distance between them once again.

Selina crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "I still can't believe that you're not a pile of ash floating in Gotham Bay." she said. "You're going to have to spell out the details for me, Mr. Wayne." Her body expelled cold resistance as her barriers went up. "I want the truth."

"Fair enough," he nodded. " I set the Bat to autopilot and bailed in a last few minutes into a escape pod that was build inside the aircraft." he explained with a sincere tone. "Took me a while to track you down...thanks to the tracking device I planted in suitcase. I finally found you."

She set her jaw down hard, "You planted a tracking device in my personal belongings." she gritted her teeth. "That is an invasion of a woman's privacy. You're did a very bold move."

"It's something I learned from you," he retorted back, flashing her a wicked smile. "Look she can argue about this all we want...it's not going to change the truth. I'm alive. I'm not going anymore." He shrugged his shoulders and invaded her space and looked at him with accepting eyes.

"Listen if you think I'm just going to let," she paused in her words as he framed her face with both hands and pressed his lip on her upper lip while his kissed her lower lip with a very gentle caress, as he breathed her in through the entire kiss. His fingers ran through her drenched curly locks as she closed her eyes, feeling her world turn as he kissed her with a pleasant tenderness. His lips were soft, sweet and moist as she remembered, and when he deepened into a kiss, she allowed him to. shivering as his tongue slipped deeper inside her mouth, she responded bending hers and moving it over his as she played at active chase in his mouth.

His mouth was so familiar, so delicious and so tender on hers. She was losing herself into him. He had never kissed her so hard, it was creating an intoxicating effect as she remembered the two kisses they shared both wearing their masks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through the wet locks of his hair touching the nape of his neck as she dared herself to open her eyes, she flickered her lashes and stared into hooded shadow outlining over his penetrating eyes and then she closed her eyes again and melted into his arms as they parted slightly gathering air back into their lungs.

She pulled away, opened her eyes and stared at him for a long moment before giving him a sucker punch in the shoulder. "That's to help wake up your senses." She slapped him across the cheek, her hand jerked over his drenched skin . "That's for invading my space." She pulled herself closer and placed both of her hands on each side of his and kissed him intensely, sucking the air out of his lungs allowing none of it to escape from the sides of his mouth as their lips were mashed tightly together as she e vigorously sucked the breath out of him. She broke away and glared at him in the eyes. "That's for everything else."

"I think I deserved it," he said, coming nose to nose to her, "You deserve something as well."

"I don't want anything, Wayne." she said, dangerous flare in her dark eyes.

"I think you do," he said before brushing his lips at the sharp edge of her mouth. "In fact I think you wanted me to come back."

"That is the most ridiculous assumption I have ever heard." She scoffed, falsely forming her lips into a tight scowl.

"It's not an assumption. It's the truth." He said before kissing her fully on the lips, and this time she didn't hold back. She responded to his lips with everything she had.

After a moment she managed to break from his grasp, and sauntered over to the threshold, there was a lose board sticking from the floor, her heel caught it and she tumbled to the floor purposely, rolling on her back as she dampen strands fanned across the floor. He towered over her as she let out a heavy gulp of air. The desire of growing strong in their bodies, he lowered stripped his wet clothing and lowered his over her body. His arms coiled around her waist, and pressed his forehead hard against hers, looking deeply into her eyes, while his hands down to her thighs, she reacted by squeezing her legs together and then his wet lips bruised over the side of her neck as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and released soft moans of pleasure, feeling her body starting a combustion underneath his heated form as his lips claimed themselves over hers.

Selina brushed the bangs off of his glistening forehead and asked, "Why did you come back? You could have gone anywhere and met anyone. Why me?"

He smiled revealing his jagged canines as his face hovered of hers, she was trapped in the stillness of the gaze as her fingers rubbed over the groves of his sweaty chest. "You were the one that saw through my masks." He cupped her cheek with his scorching hand. "You were the one that I promised myself I would..." he paused and pulled out a string of white orbs from his jean pocket. "Give these pearls to if you still want them."

She nipped her bottom lip and felt her edges of her mouth turn slightly up. "It's the pearls I wanted in the first place." she confessed padding her hand over his heart. "I wanted something else from Wayne Manor that night. The real treasure that was locked up from the rest of the world."

He looked down at her with furrowed eyebrows and placed the pearls carefully around her neck before asking in a curious tone of voice. "What was it that you wanted, Selina?"

She twisted her lips into a wicked smile and cradled his hand into her hands. "That's for you to find out." she purred as he smiled back at her, dropped his mouth over hers and thrust his lips against each corner of her mouth into slow and moist kisses. She felt the warmth of his body inviting her closer as she surrendered herself fully into his embrace.

During the hours of the rest of the night, all the tension melted away as they found their existence in each other.


End file.
